Replay
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Antonio menggertakkan giginya dan insting Alfanya membuat dia menggeram, memberi ancaman pada Alfa lain bahwa jika macam-macam dengan Omega miliknya, dia tidak akan segan-segan merobek daging Alfa itu sampai habis./["Dia menderita bad heat syndrome... dan sepertinya penyakit itu mulai kambuh lagi."]/Omegaverse Trilogy #3 - Senior!Antonio x Junior!Lovino/Mind to RnR?


_**Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dunia ini... entah bagaimana, semua berubah begitu cepat.

Namun, perubahan yang paling utama adalah ketika semua manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki kini dibagi dengan tiga kategori seksual utama.

Alfa, Beta, Omega.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Omegaverse Trilogy Project**_

 _ **#3**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alfa. Kategori dominan. Sudah menjadi tugasnya mengisi hasrat kategori-kategori di bawahnya ketika sudah masuk waktu yang ditentukan. Memenuhi dan memuaskan hasrat pasangan mereka adalah kewajiban utama mereka. Alfa bisa bersama perempuan dan laki-laki Omega.

Beta. Kategori netral. Mereka sebenarnya bisa menjadi Alfa jika bersama Omega, namun bisa pula menjadi Omega jika bersama Alfa. Tugasnya fleksibel, dari menjadi pasangan hingga menjadi pengawas—dalam berbagai arti. Sama seperti Alfa, Beta masih bisa bersama perempuan meski dia sendiri bisa bersama dengan laki-laki Alfa atau Omega.

Omega. Kategori yang didominasi. Bahasa kasarnya, _submission_ atau _slave._ Sekasar atau sekuat apapun mereka di kategori ini, mau tak mau akan menunjukkan kelemahan dan ketundukan mereka di depan Alfa atau Beta ketika tiba waktunya. Jika kewajiban Alfa adalah memenuhi hasrat mereka, kewajiban Omega secara naluri adalah tunduk dan takluk pada semua perlakuan Alfa. Berbeda dari dua kategori sebelumnya, Omega tidak bisa dengan perempuan, hasratnya memicu mereka untuk menginginkan laki-laki Alfa atau Beta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warnings : Yaoi lemon, (very) hardcore, heavy language, heavy sexual contents, a bit OOC maybe**_

 _ **You've already warned**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada dasarnya, para laki-laki belum tahu apa kategori seksual mereka di awal. Mereka baru mengetahuinya setelah memasuki umur pubertas, yaitu tujuh belas tahun. Pada umur itulah, mereka akan memiliki tanda kecil di belakang leher mereka.

Simbol _Greek_ α untuk Alfa, β untuk Beta, Ω untuk Omega. Walau begitu, umumya Alfa dan Beta tidak akan menyadari perubahan pada tubuh mereka, kecuali dengan melihat simbol di tubuh mereka sendiri.

Alfa memang sama dengan Beta, tapi juga berbeda. Beta tidak mempunyai kuasa penuh atas Omega seperti Alfa. Karena itu, Omega cenderung masih bisa melawan Beta namun tidak bisa melawan Alfa sama sekali. Selain itu, perbedaan lainnya... Beta tidak bisa mencium bau khas yang dikeluarkan Omega ketika memasuki masa birahinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Genres : Romance/Fantasy/Supernatural/Human AU**_

 _ **Main Pair : Spamano (Antonio x Lovino)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat memasuki umur pubertas, tidak ada perubahan tubuh yang signifikan pada Alfa dan Beta selain simbol tersebut. Sangat berbeda dengan Omega yang langsung merasakan dampak luar biasa di tubuhnya selain sekedar munculnya tanda simbol.

Pada tahap pertama, Omega mulai bisa mencium bau Alfa dan semi-Alfa. Ini adalah tahap peringatan yang memberi tahu mereka bahwa kemungkinan besar mereka adalah Omega—hal ini mungkin saja terjadi bahkan sebelum mereka memasuki usia pubertas. Setelah memasuki usia tersebut, dimulailah masa dimana setiap sekali sampai beberapa kali dalam setahun mereka merasakan panas dari dalam tubuh mereka, bagian bawah tubuh mereka mengeluarkan cairan yang nantinya akan menimbulkan bau khas yang langsung tertangkap penciuman Alfa terdekat di sekitar mereka. Itu akan terus terjadi biasanya hingga sebulan penuh atau bisa lebih.

Begitu waktu ini tiba, takdir mereka ditentukan.

Apakah mereka hanya akan menjadi 'pemuas seksual' pasangan mereka? Atau...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **REPLAY**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(One year ago...)**_

Semua dimulai ketika waktu itu... bau aneh memasuki hidung Lovino Vargas.

Mengendus pelan, Lovino yang sedang membaca bukunya mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Kedua matanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri, begitu pula kepalanya yang juga ikut menoleh mengikuti gerakan matanya. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Bau itu berpusat di dapur dan di saat yang bersamaan, Lovino melihat kakeknya sedang memasak untuknya dan adiknya sembari bersenandung riang. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu memperhatikan kakeknya dengan bingung sampai sang kakek menyadari lalu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Lovi? Sudah lapar? Sabar ya, sebentar lagi makanan siap!" ujarnya ceria seperti biasa. Mirip dengan adiknya namun lebih terdengar tegas dan penuh wibawa. Lovino hanya terdiam, dia tidak membalas apa-apa sementara kakeknya kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Mencoba menebak bahwa bau itu berasal dari masakan yang dibuat Roma—nama kakeknya—tapi, tetap saja terasa berbeda. Dan begitu makanan telah selesai dibuat, Lovino mengendusnya untuk memastikan, benar saja, baunya jelas sekali berbeda. Dia masih berdiri di tempatnya ketika Roma memanggil adiknya dan keduanya sudah duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing sampai akhirnya Roma melihat Lovino lagi, "Lovino? Kau kenapa sih? Nanti keburu dingin lho."

Kedua mata Lovino mengerjap kaget. Laki-laki itu masih tak terbiasa dengan hidungnya hingga dia mengusap lengannya kaku, "A-Anu... kakek," menelan ludahnya sendiri, dia melirik adiknya yang lebih muda setahun sudah lahap dengan makanannya, "apa kakek tidak merasa mencium bau aneh? Bukan, bukan bau makanan maksudku."

Roma menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bau?" Lovino mengangguk. Roma diam sesaat lalu melihat Feliciano, kemudian melihat sekitarnya. Pria tua itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri Lovino, memegang tangan salah satu cucunya dan menariknya keluar dari ruang makan. Keduanya berdiri di ruang tengah, "Apa kau masih mencium bau itu sekarang?" tanyanya serius sembari menatap kedua mata cucunya.

Lovino terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk, "Ya... dan lebih pekat," dia memajukan tubuhnya, mendekatkan dirinya pada sang kakek lalu mencium baunya, "ah, bau ini berasal darimu. Tapi... aku belum pernah mencium bau seperti ini sebelumnya, apa kau memakai parfum baru?" tanyanya pelan.

Kali ini tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Roma sempat diam beberapa saat. Lovino tidak merasa curiga sedikitpun, dia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari terus menunggu jawaban dari sang kakek. Tapi, tak lama kemudian Roma tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala cucunya yang telah berumur enam belas tahun itu. Lalu dia tertawa pelan.

"Itu bau alamiku, Lovino," tangan Roma di atas kepala Lovino kemudian turun merambat ke samping wajah cucu tertuanya itu. Dia tersenyum penuh arti, "karena aku adalah Alfa."

Kedua bola mata Lovino membulat—tapi bukan karena kaget mendengar itu, dia sudah tahu dari dulu bahwa kakeknya yang luar biasa itu adalah seorang Alfa. Yang dia kagetkan adalah... mengapa hidungnya bisa mencium bau Alfa itu?

Belum sempat mengatakan apapun, Lovino membuka mulutnya bermaksud berbicara lebih. Tapi, suara seseorang mencuri perhatian mereka berdua, "LOVIIIII! FELIIIIII! AYO MAIIIN!" dan tanpa permisi, pemilik suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu masuk ke dalam hingga bertemu dengan Lovino dan kakeknya di ruang tengah. Dia tidak sendiri, seperti biasa ada dua teman seumurnya yang selalu bersama dengannya.

"...Antonio," gumam Lovino pada dirinya sendiri. Temannya yang sudah masuk SMA lebih dulu itu langsung berjalan mendekatinya. Awalnya Lovino tidak melakukan apapun, dia sudah terbiasa dengan senyum Antonio yang sangat cerah setiap bersama dengannya. Sampai suatu bau kembali menyerang hidungnya dan Lovino langsung mundur hingga tak sengaja menabrak kakeknya, "A-Apa? Kau juga memiliki bau itu!?"

"Hm? Kenapa Lovi?"

Roma memegang bahu cucunya dan tersenyum pada Antonio, juga Francis dan Gilbert di belakangnya, "Aku perlu bicara dengan kalian," ucap sang kakek. Dia tersenyum pada cucunya lalu mengajak ketiga temannya yang lebih tua itu bicara di pojok ruangan. Lovino memperhatikan mereka, saat Roma terlihat mulai berbicara serius, Lovino dapat melihat ketiga laki-laki yang jauh lebih muda itu mengangkat kepala mereka dengan kaget. Terutama Antonio yang langsung menatapnya dari jauh dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Lovino mengernyitkan kedua alisnya tak suka.

Apa-apaan tatapan itu?

Francis dan Gilbert langsung memegang bahu Antonio, mengesampingkan kakek _Italian brothers_ yang masih di sana, ketiganya seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang juga serius. Mendadak Antonio langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi marah dan langsung berlari mendekati Lovino yang menunggunya sedari tadi. Francis dan Gilbert masih tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, tapi seakan mengerti apa yang akan adik kelas mereka ini alami, Gilbert—merasa sebagai pemeran yang jauh lebih berpengalaman—juga ikut berlari ke samping Antonio. Keduanya bertatapan sebelum menatap Lovino dengan yakin.

"Baiklah, err... mungkin ini akan sulit diterima tapi..." Gilbert menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu menunjuk Lovino dengan jarinya kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "...kau dan aku sama. Err, maksudku... aku Omega dan kau... juga. Yah, kau akan menjadi Omega, Lovino," jelas Gilbert berusaha menyeringai seperti biasanya tapi gagal.

"...Eh?"

"Bu-Bukan berarti itu hal yang buruk, 'kan!? Lovi?" Antonio langsung memotong perhatian Lovino pada Gilbert. Dia tersenyum namun kedua matanya yang menyipit jelas terlihat khawatir, "Maksudku, meski kau Omega, bagiku kau masih tetap Lovi terbaik yang pernah kutemui!" teriak Antonio. Dan seperti yang dikhawatirkan semua di ruangan itu, Lovino sama sekali tidak berkutik. Dia bahkan tidak berbicara apapun. Membuat Antonio dan Gilbert semakin panik sampai Francis datang menyusul mereka.

Bagi Lovino, Antonio adalah satu-satunya pelariannya. Sebagai anak sulung yang memiliki adik serba bisa dan berbakat dalam hampir segalanya, membuat dirinya selalu merasa terbandingi. Kakeknya selalu memuji dan membanggakan adiknya pada semua orang, seakan cucunya hanyalah Feliciano Vargas seorang. Meski sebenarnya kakeknya juga menyayanginya seperti dia menyayangi adiknya, tetap saja Lovino sudah terlanjur kecewa dengan kenyataan yang hampir selalu dilihatnya setiap hari. Karena itulah, dia jarang tinggal di rumah, dingin dengan adik dan kakeknya sendiri, berlaku keras pada dirinya maupun pada orang lain. Dia tidak mempercayai siapapun. Tidak. Tidak akan.

Sampai dia bertemu dengan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Laki-laki kecil lemah yang akan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi dulu. Antonio selalu berhasil membuatnya kembali percaya diri dengan kemampuannya. Percaya bahwa masih ada yang membutuhkannya, masih ada yang melihatnya, dan masih ada yang menghargainya. Lovino tahu mereka akan tumbuh suatu hari nanti dan ada kemungkinan Antonio mungkin tidak akan membutuhkannya lagi. Tapi, setidaknya sampai hari itu datang, Lovino akan mempersiapkan dirinya.

Hanya saja... kenapa secepat ini?

Kenapa dia harus menjadi Omega? Kenapa dia harus memiliki status terlemah yang akan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih buruk? Membuat dia kehilangan segalanya?

Lovino bahkan tidak mengerti lagi apa yang takdir inginkan darinya.

"Toni..." tiba-tiba suara Lovino membuat ketiganya berhenti. Antonio langsung menatap Lovino sembari menelan ludahnya, "...kau tambah tinggi ya..." bisiknya.

"Hah... ya—"

"Jadi, karena kau memiliki bau ini, apa itu artinya kau adalah Alfa?" Antonio tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi, pada akhirnya dia mengangguk dengan jujur. Lovino terdiam lagi. Tak butuh lama hingga kedua tangan Lovino di samping kanan kirinya mengepal keras.

Ah, persetan.

Sekarang apa Antonio masih membutuhkannya? Setelah laki-laki kecil yang dulu lemah itu kini menjadi laki-laki kuat yang bahkan memiliki status tertinggi di lingkungan sosial mereka. Satu-satunya manusia yang bisa membuatnya bertahan kini benar-benar hilang meski manusia itu berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Lovino menggertakkan giginya. Bagaimana caranya agar Antonio tetap membutuhkannya? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Oh, ya—

—dia... bisa menjadi sekedar mainan _sex_ Antonio, 'kan?

Ya, mungkin dunia ingin dia tetap berada di urutan terbawah selamanya.

"Lovi..." Antonio berujar lemah sementara Francis dan Gilbert tak dapat melakukan apapun. Mereka semua memang sudah dekat sejak kecil, tapi tetap tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kedekatan Antonio dan Lovino. Mengingat bagaimana masa lalu mereka dimana Antonio selalu dilindungi Lovino, wajar saja kenyataan yang terbalik dari seharusnya ini mampu membuat mereka berdua syok.

Tidak menyerah meski Lovino mengabaikannya, Antonio memegang bahu Lovino, "Lo—"

"Jangan... JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENYENTUHKU, SIALAN!" Lovino langsung berteriak di depan laki-laki _Spaniard_ di hadapannya, dia memukul kedua tangan Antonio dan mengangkat kepalanya. Alfa itu langsung terdorong dan tubuhnya ditangkap dua temannya—namun belum sempat mengatakan apapun, dia langsung membisu melihat kedua mata hijau yang dikenalnya telah mengalirkan air mata deras hingga jatuh dari kedua pipinya.

Antonio menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lovino tidak mengatakan apapun, dia mengisak pelan lalu berusaha mengusap air matanya dengan lengannya meski tidak berhasil. Di saat yang sama adiknya keluar dari ruang makan mereka lalu menatap kakaknya dan menghampirinya, " _Fratello?_ " tanyanya pelan.

"MINGGIR, _BASTARDO!_ " Lovino menampikkan tangannya sehingga dia mendorong adiknya itu sampai jatuh terduduk. Ketika Feliciano mengaduh pelan sampai Antonio juga dua temannya yang lain menghampirinya, Lovino membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Antonio menyentuh bahu Feliciano dan bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Feliciano hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. Perasaan gelap kembali menghantui Lovino, dia semakin kesal—entah kenapa, Lovino menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, saat itulah sang kakek menghampirinya dan memegang lengannya erat.

"Kupikir kau sudah keterlaluan, Lovino," suara Roma yang berat dan serius terdengar membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan lagi, "minta maaf dengan _fratellino-_ mu."

Lovino menggeleng pelan, air matanya masih mengalir deras. Menatap kedua mata Roma dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bahkan dalam situasi inipun, kakeknya masih membela adiknya. Tidak adakah yang mengerti di sini dengan perasaannya sekarang!? _He's a fucking Omega right now!_ Dan kakeknya—bahkan teman-temannya—masih jauh lebih mempedulikan adiknya. Ya, adiknya jauh lebih berbakat darinya. Ya, adiknya jauh lebih berkharisma darinya. Ya, adiknya jauh lebih... lebih sempurna darinya.

LALU KENAPA!?

Apa itu berarti dia tidak memiliki hak untuk kesal? Apa benar begitu?

"AAAAAAAAARRGGGHH!" teriakan Lovino langsung mengagetkan mereka semua. Laki-laki itu menarik tangannya kasar dari pegangan kakeknya lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka semua. Dengan cepat langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting pintunya keras sebelum menguncinya.

Antonio berdiri dan mengejar Lovino namun terlambat. Pintu dibanting keras tepat di depan wajahnya. Antonio mencoba mengetuk pintunya keras, sembari memanggil nama Lovino berulang kali. Sang pemilik nama merosot jatuh dan duduk memunggungi pintu di belakangnya. Kedua lututnya dilipat dan dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lutut tersebut. Mengisak pelan, berusaha melepaskan rasa frustasi yang membuatnya penat di dalam dada.

Meski tahu Lovino tidak akan membukakan pintu untuknya, Antonio tetap menunggu... dan menunggu... hingga malam mulai larut lalu dengan berat hati Roma menyuruhnya pulang.

Besoknya Antonio kembali datang, kali ini dia sendirian dan langsung menunggu di depan pintu Lovino. Tak berhasil lagi, akhirnya dia kembali pulang dengan janji akan datang kembali esoknya.

Dia menepati janjinya, datang sesuai waktu yang ditentukan namun lagi-lagi hanya Roma dan Feliciano yang datang menyambutnya. Antonio kembali menunggu Lovino di depan pintunya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak membuahkan hasil lagi, akhirnya Antonio harus pulang—namun sebelum pergi, dia berbisik, "Aku akan terus datang sampai aku bisa melihatmu lagi, Lovi."

Tentu saja Lovino Vargas mendengar itu, tapi dia tetap tidak peduli.

Bergerak sedikit, dia menutup seluruh tubuhnya di balik selimut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah itu, Antonio benar-benar mengerjakan janjinya. Besok dia datang lagi, begitu pula besoknya, besoknya lagi dan lagi. Terus seperti itu. Menurut informasi yang didapatnya, Lovino sebenarnya sudah mau keluar kamar dan hubungan dengan kakek juga adiknya mulai membaik meski masih sedikit ada kaku di sana, tapi begitu Antonio datang, dia akan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Antonio semakin tidak mengerti, kenapa Lovino hanya tidak mau bertemu dengannya saja? Apa... salahnya?

Walau begitu, Antonio tetap datang. Dia ingin mendengar semuanya langsung dari bibir Lovino sendiri. Hingga akhirnya libur sebulan telah berlalu dan tiba waktunya mereka semua kembali masuk sekolah seperti biasa.

Roma tersenyum sembari mengantar kedua cucunya yang telah masuk ke dalam SMA yang sama sampai pintu depan. Dia mengusap kepala keduanya, "Belajar yang benar ya," pesannya. Kemudian dia melihat Lovino, "terutama kau Lovi... hati-hatilah. Sebagai Omega, kau harus lebih waspada dengan sekitarmu," Roma menempelkan plester untuk menutupi tanda yang akan muncul nanti di leher Lovino, "ingat pesanku, aku tidak peduli mau kau Alfa, Beta, atau Omega sekalipun, aku tetap menyayangimu. Aku menyayangi kalian. Kau dan adikmu. Selamanya."

Senyum pria tua itu mampu membuat keduanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Roma menarik keduanya dalam pelukan, Feliciano telah masuk kelas satu SMA sementara Lovino sudah kelas dua SMA tahun ini. Rasanya waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Setelah cukup lama berpelukan, Roma melepaskan keduanya, "Tuh, dia sudah menjemput kalian. Selamat menjalani kehidupan asrama lagi!" ujar Roma ceria sembari melambaikan tangannya pada laki-laki di belakang mereka.

Lovino dan Feliciano menoleh bersamaan lalu menangkap sosok Antonio berdiri di sana. Kedua mata Lovino membulat kaget meski dia sudah memperkirakan ini sebelumnya. Antonio tersenyum kaku menyambut mereka, "Hai, Lovi—"

Tanpa peduli, Lovino segera membawa barangnya dan melewati Antonio dengan cepat. Dia memasukkan barangnya ke bagasi _Taxi_ lalu masuk ke dalam. Feliciano menunduk ke arah Antonio, bermaksud memberi isyarat untuk memaafkan perilaku kakaknya. Antonio hanya tertawa kecil dan membalas anggukannya pelan, tanda dia mengerti. Setelah izin terakhir dengan Roma, akhirnya mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam _Taxi._ Antonio duduk di depan bersama sopir sementara Feliciano tepat di belakang Antonio dan Lovino duduk di belakang sopir, melihat ke luar jendela. Meski Antonio berusaha menatapnya dari kaca spion tengah, tetap saja Lovino tidak peduli.

Perjalanan terasa begitu lama, begitu sampai tanpa basa-basi Lovino segera pergi menuju gedung asramanya sendiri. Meninggalkan Antonio dan Feliciano di belakangnya. Hari pertama ini mereka lagi-lagi tidak bisa berbicara, diam-diam Antonio segera merancang rencana baru.

Hari-hari berikutnya Antonio masih gagal mencapai Lovino. Entah bagaimana laki-laki _Italian_ itu selalu berhasil menghindarinya tanpa harus mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun padanya. Tapi, di sisi lain Lovino sendiri mulai kesal... bagaimana bisa _Spaniard_ sialan itu tidak sedikitpun menyerah mengejarnya? Bukankah sudah waktunya dia menyerah dan melupakan saja Lovino Vargas yang selalu menghindarinya ini sekarang?

Lovino tidak mengerti. Dia semakin muak. Muak. Jika dia terus bersama Antonio, lama-lama dia akan hidup di bayangan pria dengan status Alfa tersebut. Tidak. Bahkan yang lebih buruk... jika 'sesuatu' sampai terjadi, mungkin mereka tidak akan bisa menjadi sekedar teman biasa lagi.

Kenapa dia tidak mengerti juga? Si bodoh itu—

"LOVI! _TE TENGO!_ "

"AAARGH!" Lovino berteriak kaget, namun tak sempat menghindar ketika Lovino memeluknya dari belakang dengan cepat. Tak hanya itu, dia mengeratkan genggamannya agar Lovino tidak bisa lari darinya dengan mudah. Wajah _Italian_ itu langsung memerah sempurna, apalagi ketika Antonio mulai mencium lehernya pelan, " _VAFFANCULO! BASTARDO!_ "

" _No no no no!_ Aku terlalu merindukanmu, Loviiii!" erang Antonio sembari mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan leher Lovino. Tanpa disadarinya, dia sudah menunduk untuk bisa mencapai leher Lovino. Namun tentu saja anak sulung Vargas itu menyadarinya, dia langsung melirik Antonio yang masih sibuk dengan leher belakangnya. Laki-laki berkulit tan dan berambut hitam berantakan tersebut semakin tinggi dan tubuhnya jadi lebih tegap, terasa lebih kekar dari sebelumnya.

Ah.

Kenapa dia terasa semakin menjauh?

Antonio menyadari Lovino yang tidak berontak lagi, "Lovi?" tanyanya pelan. Dia sedikit melonggarkan pegangannya lalu membalikkan tubuh Lovino agar mereka berdua bisa bertatapan lagi. Laki-laki dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat itu membuang mukanya—menghindari tatapan Antonio yang tersenyum lembut padanya, "Aku belum sempat mengucapkannya karena kau terus-terusan menghindariku. Jadi... ehem— _feliz cumpleaños_ _,_ Lovino!" teriak Antonio ceria.

Mendengar ini, Lovino sedikit tersentak. Oh, kenapa dia bisa melupakan ulang tahunnya sendiri? Lovino tak habis pikir. Berarti kurang lebih sudah satu minggu sejak ulang tahunnya lewat, umurnya sudah tujuh belas tahun sekarang. Dengan muka yang masih memerah, Lovino sedikit menunduk, " _Gra-Grazie—_ "

 _ **DEG!**_

"Eh?" kedua bola mata Lovino membulat kaget. Mendadak tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dia mencakar seragam Antonio di hadapannya, kepalanya menempel pada dada teman sejak kecilnya, "Uh... uh, ukh..." rintihnya. Lututnya begitu lemas seakan dia bisa jatuh kapan saja. Melihat ini, Antonio sontak kebingungan dan langsung memegang sisi-sisi tubuh Lovino, tidak hanya itu... bau yang langsung menusuk hidungnya ikut membuatnya kehilangan pikirannya saat itu juga.

"Lo-Lovi?" Antonio bertanya sembari menatap kepala Lovino tepat di bawah kepalanya. _Curly_ yang biasa dia mainkan di rambut Lovino juga terlihat ikut bergetar. Tak hanya itu, napas Antonio mulai terasa berat. Dia bahkan harus bernapas dengan mulutnya. Kedua pipinya ikut memerah ketika dia dapat merasakan panasnya berpusat di benda miliknya hingga dia menegang di bawah sana.

Sebagai Alfa yang baru saja mencium bau Omega _in heat_ sedekat ini dan tentunya Lovino sebagai Omega baru yang merasakan _heat_ untuk yang pertama kalinya, wajar jika mereka segera merasa bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Keduanya sedang berada di koridor gedung asrama Lovino sekarang. Antonio menyandarkan bahunya pada dinding di sebelahnya sementara kedua tangannya terus memeluk erat Lovino yang masih bergetar di pelukannya.

Suara langkah terdengar dari jauh, Antonio tidak bisa melihat siapa itu dan dia bahkan tidak peduli. Dia masih mengumpulkan tenaga di kedua kakinya untuk segera membawa dirinya dan Lovino keluar dari sini. Tapi, pemilik langkah kaki yang ternyata adalah dua orang itu mendadak berhenti ketika salah satunya mengatakan, "Lho? Bau ini, 'kan—"

Kedua bola mata Antonio membulat kaget dan segera mengeratkan pelukannya pada Lovino. Tanpa disadari Omega itu, Antonio menoleh ke belakang. Segera menatap tajam orang yang bicara tadi—yang sesuai perkiraannya memang Alfa juga—dari bau yang bisa dia cium. Antonio menggertakkan giginya dan insting Alfanya membuat dia menggeram, memberi ancaman pada Alfa lain bahwa jika macam-macam dengan Omega miliknya, dia tidak akan segan-segan merobek daging Alfa itu sampai habis.

Omega... miliknya.

Tapi, Alfa itu segera menyadari Omega yang dipeluk Antonio sama sekali belum ditandai. Membuat dirinya secara insting bertahan. Bagaikan kedua hewan liar yang akan berebut pasangan mereka di alam terbuka. Antonio semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Lovino dan dia pun mulai tenang. Namun, aura tenang itu entah kenapa semakin menambah tekanan udara di sekitarnya. Alfa lain itu segera tersentak dan tanpa sadar dia telah mundur selangkah dari posisi awalnya. Keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya. Kedua mata hijau Antonio seakan menusuknya begitu saja di tempat.

Mengerti telah kalah ancaman, Alfa itu mendecih, "Ayo pergi," ucapnya pada teman di sampingnya—yang entah kenapa Antonio perkirakan mungkin hanya seorang Beta. Mereka berdua melihat Antonio dengan berbagai ekspresi sebelum meninggalkan Alfa yang sedang memeluk Lovino tersebut. Setelah keduanya menjauh, Antonio menghela napas lega.

"Di sini tidak aman. Ayo Lovi, kau bisa berdiri?" tanyanya lembut, dia menarik bahu Lovino agar bisa melihat wajahnya—tapi seketika dia langsung menyesali perbuatannya. Antonio menelan ludah begitu melihat ekspresi yang dipasang Lovino. Mulut terbuka, kedua pipi memerah, kedua mata sayu, dan uap panas terus keluar dari mulutnnya.

Lovino mencoba berbicara, "Toni..." dia menarik kerah Alfa di hadapannya lalu menyambut mulutnya. Keduanya berciuman dengan Lovino yang lebih dulu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Antonio. Sepertinya Omega itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Antonio sekilas terlihat ragu, tapi akhirnya dia membalas ciuman Lovino, mendorong lidah itu kembali ke dalam mulut pemiliknya.

Mereka terus berciuman panjang hingga tanpa sadar Antonio sudah mendorong Lovino di atas lantai. Laki-laki _Spaniard_ itu segera menahan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Lovino yang terbaring lemah di bawahnya. Antonio terus terlihat ragu. Pertama, dia dan Lovino baru saja berbaikan, kedua, mereka berada di luar! Tapi, tapi... Lovino sudah sangat siap menantinya. Ini sangat mengadu pergolakan batin Alfa sebagai satu-satunya yang masih bisa bersikap jernih jika menghadapi Omega yang sedang masuk masa _heat_ seperti ini. Antonio menggertakkan giginya.

Apa?

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Ah, bekerjalah otak sialan—

"Kalian benar-benar akan melakukannya di sini?" pertanyaan dari suara yang dikenalnya membuat Antonio tersentak kaget dan langsung menarik tubuhnya hingga dia duduk bersimpuh. Kedua iris hijaunya menatap Ivan Braginsky dengan tatapan serius. Laki-laki _Russian_ itu tersenyum penuh arti, "kalian bisa ditangkap dan diadili guru, _da._ "

"Kau..." hidung Antonio segera menangkap baunya sebagai sesama Alfa. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu mendesis berbahaya, "...apa maumu?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

Pemuda besar itu memutar kedua bola matanya, "Tenanglah, aku tidak berniat merebut pasanganmu," laki-laki yang memakai syalnya itu membalikkan tubuhnya, "asrama ini menyediakan kamar darurat yang bisa dipakai ketika ada Omega yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam masa _heat._ Baru saja aku melewatinya dan kamar itu sedang kosong, jadi kau bisa menggunakannya, Antonio," jelasnya panjang lebar sebelum berjalan.

Kedua bola mata Antonio membulat kaget, "Kau tahu namaku!? Ah, err—"

"Ivan Braginsky, panggil saja Ivan, _da,_ " Ivan berhenti sesaat lalu menoleh dengan senyum intimidasinya, "sepertinya Gilbert memang tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentangku pada kalian, _da._ Aku saja sudah muak mendengar dia menceritakan semua tentang kau dan Francis padaku," ucapnya—di saat yang bersamaan suasana di sekitarnya mendingin namun Antonio masih belum menyadarinya.

"Gil?—AH! Kau Alfa yang sekamar dengan Gil!" Antonio menepuk kedua tangannya sendiri sementara Ivan hanya diam dan mengangguk, "Dia sesekali menceritakan tentangmu tapi tak pernah menyebut namamu—"

"Ngh! Anto...nio!"

Terhenti, Antonio segera melihat ke bawah dimana Lovino sudah melihatnya setengah kesal namun masih tak bisa mengatur panas di tubuhnya. Tersenyum meminta maaf, Antonio segera menarik tubuh Lovino agar laki-laki itu bisa digendongnya dengan _bridal style._ Kedua alis Lovino sekali lagi mengernyit kesal menyadari betapa kecilnya dia sekarang di kedua tangan laki-laki yang dulu selalu dilindunginya.

Antonio tidak menyadari itu lalu langsung berjalan mendekati Ivan, "Jadi, dimana kamar itu?" tanyanya. Ivan tidak menjawab, dia langsung menghadap depan lagi lalu berjalan di depan Antonio dan Lovino. Sesampainya mereka di kamar yang dimaksud, Ivan langsung melambaikan tangannya bermaksud langsung pergi sampai Antonio memanggilnya, "Ah, Ivan! _Gracias!_ " teriaknya.

Ivan tersenyum, " _Da._ "

Diam sebentar, Antonio tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Tapi akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya, "Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika Gilbert bisa menjadi Omegamu! Di luar dugaanku sebenarnya, tapi kau orang yang baik, Ivan!" teriaknya jujur, "Aku bersyukur Gil sekamar denganmu."

Mendengar kata-kata Antonio, Ivan sedikit terkejut dan dia tidak menyembunyikan itu di wajahnya. Pemuda Alfa _Russian_ tersebut hanya menghela napas, "Tidak juga, mencium bau Beta di tubuhnya hampir setiap hari membuatku tidak merasa beruntung sekamar dengannya sama sekali, _da,_ " Ivan tersenyum, namun itu tidak menyembunyikan ekspresi gusar di wajahnya, "aku harus pergi, _proshchay,_ " ucapnya. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Antonio, Ivan sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Antonio masih tersenyum setelah punggung Ivan menghilang dari pandangannya. Kini dia mengeratkan tangannya di bahu Lovino sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam kamar di belakang mereka, Antonio meletakkan Lovino di atas kasur terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali ke pintu dan menguncinya. Di _Universal High School_ yang memasukkan seluruh kategori—Alfa, Beta, dan Omega—dari seluruh dunia, sudah pasti mempersiapkan kamar asrama mereka tetap kedap suara dan dinding-dindingnya mampu menahan bau hingga tidak keluar kamar—kecuali jika pintunya terbuka.

Dunia dimana insting sexual adalah pengatur tubuh mereka, tentu manusia yang masih memiliki akal berusaha mengatasinya dengan beradaptasi. Setelah memastikan sekitarnya aman, Antonio berbalik untuk melihat Lovino telah meringkuk di atas kasur, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah dan sebelah tangannya mencakar sprei kasur. Kedua matanya terbuka pelan dan dia mulai melirik Antonio yang masih berdiri di pinggir kasur. Wajahnya terlihat ragu—mengesampingkan tonjolan di celananya dan uap panas yang terus keluar dari mulut Antonio tersebut.

"Apa... yang kau tunggu?" tanya Lovino pelan. Dia menggertakkan giginya, "Cepat... Cepat lakukan!" perintahnya dengan napas terburu.

Antonio menelan ludahnya, "Kau yakin? Ma-Maksudku, kita—"

"Semua sudah terlanjur, _just fucking do it!_ " kedua matanya telah berair. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, " _N_ _on_ _perché io vi_ _odio_ _più di questo_ _._ "

Sedikit mengerti bahasa Itali membuat Antonio langsung menangkap maksudnya. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum sedih, " _Lo Lamento._ " Antonio mulai menaikkan lututnya ke atas kasur, merangkak pelan hingga tubuh Lovino berada di bawahnya. Dimulai dengan mengecup kening pemuda di bawahnya, kemudian terus turun hingga bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

Mereka membuka mulut secara bersamaan dan langsung bermain dengan lidah mereka. Kedua tangan Lovino mulai naik dan mengalungi leher Antonio. Kedua tangan pria di atasnya sudah membuka seluruh kancing seragam Lovino lalu mulai menarik ke bawah resleting celananya, memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam dan menyentuh benda Lovino itu yang masih tertutup _boxer._

Lovino mengerang dan menyambut tangan Antonio dengan mengangkat pinggangnya. Keduanya membuka mata mereka bersamaan dan saling menatap. Saat itu, meski hanya sekilas... semua memori yang tersimpan dari sejak mereka kecil hingga sekarang berputar bagai gasing di kepala mereka masing-masing.

Lagipula, siapa yang menyangka jika masa depan kedua teman dekat sejak kecil tersebut akan menjadi seperti ini?

Antonio menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, "Maaf ya, Lovi..." dia turun dan mencium cuping telinga Lovino, menggigit dan mengemutnya pelan, "...aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku seorang. Jadi, tolong biarkan aku egois sekali ini saja, _si?_ " tanyanya—meski sebenarnya dia tidak mengharapkan jawaban sama sekali.

Bahkan Lovino tak sempat mengatakan apapun ketika Antonio sudah lebih dulu membuka celananya. Ketika mulutnya terbuka, Antonio kembali mengajak lidahnya berdansa sementara kedua tangannya sibuk di bawah sana. Kedua kaki Lovino telah bergetar dan membuka semakin lebar. Jari-jari Antonio mulai masuk satu persatu ke dalam lubang yang telah mengeluarkan cairan pelumas alaminya. Antonio baru melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika dia telah membuka celananya, menyiapkan bedanya untuk masuk.

Dia turun dan langsung menggigit leher Lovino yang reflek berteriak di saat Antonio masuk ke dalam dirinya secara bersamaan, "Ah... AAAAH!" kedua tangannya langsung mencakar punggung Antonio yang masih tertutup baju seragamnya.

Antonio menggertakkan giginya. Insting Alfa mulai memanipulasi otaknya, berteriak untuk segera mendorong tubuhnya kasar, memperkosa Omega malang di bawahnya. Walau begitu, melihat Lovino yang menengadahkan lehernya dan melihatnya dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan entah kenapa seperti memberinya izin untuk melakukan semua yang diinginkannya. Antonio masih sanggup bertahan mengatur dirinya hingga tiba-tiba dia menyeringai.

Kedua tangannya mengangkat paha Lovino, menaruhnya di atas kedua bahunya, " _Te amo,_ Lovi."

"H-Hah? AH! TUNGGU—AAAH!" Lovino reflek mencakar sprei-sprei di samping kepalanya sementara tubuhnya semakin melengkung karena Antonio mendorong tubuhnya lebih kesar dan cepat dari sebelumnya. Menghajar prostatnya di dalam sana. Seakan Antonio tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi, Lovino hanya bisa menangis sembari membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak tak karuan menyesuaikan ritme yang dipasang _Spaniard_ tersebut, "To-Toni! Ah! An... Antonio—ngh! Ah ah, oh! Tonii!" teriaknya tak teratur, memasrahkan dirinya di bawah kuasa sang Alfa.

Saat Lovino hampir keluar, Antonio menahan ujung benda Omeganya tersebut, sebelum dia menarik tubuh Lovino sehingga posisinya berada di atas pangkuannya. Antonio tak perlu lagi menaik turunkan tubuh Lovino, dengan segera Lovino mengambil alih gerakan dan naik turun sendiri di atas pangkuannya selama Antonio memeluknya. Keduanya tahu mereka telah tertutup kabut nafsu dan kalah dengan insting yang menguasai mereka begitu saja. Lovino menengadahkan kepala Antonio dan menyambut bibir Alfanya tersebut, kembali berciuman dengan posisi kepala Lovino di atas kepalanya saat ini.

"Toni... Toni—hmph!" Lovino tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi ketika Antonio menangkap kejantanannya dan mengocoknya sesuai ritme penetrasi mereka. Klimaks melanda ketika keduanya berciuman, Lovino sedetik lebih cepat keluar lalu Antonio menyusulnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Vargas sulung itu merasa dirinya begitu penuh... dan dia dapat merasa bau tubuhnya mulai berubah menjadi bau Antonio sedikit demi sedikit.

Setelah beberapa saat keluar, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka lagi. Keduanya mengatur napas sementara dahi mereka saling bersentuhan masih dengan posisi di awal. Setelah napas mereka mulai teratur, Antonio lebih dulu tersenyum dan tertawa, masih tidak mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam Lovino, " _Feel better, huh_?" tanyanya penuh nada canda. Lovino merengut kesal dan membuang wajahnya, walau dia masih menempel di pelukan Antonio.

"...Berisik," balasnya. Antonio tertawa kecil dan mencium pipi Lovino yang wajahnya semakin memerah.

Antonio kembali bertanya, "Bisa kita lanjutkan lagi?"

"Hah!?"

"Hm?"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Lovi~" ucap Antonio semakin gemas. Tanpa meminta persetujuan lebih lanjut, Antonio langsung mendorong jatuh tubuh Lovino ke atas kasur lagi, "ucapan Alfa itu mutlak lho!" lanjutnya semakin ceria. Wajah Lovino semakin _horror_ dibuatnya dan dia tahu... dia tidak bisa lari lagi.

" _B-B-BASTARDO, CHIGIIIII!_ "

...dan ronde baru pun dimulai.

Inilah pengalaman pertama keduanya. Sejak itu, mereka memang tidak pernah membahas lagi masalah yang sempat terjadi sebelum _heat_ Lovino Vargas datang. Seakan masalah itu tak pernah ada. Antonio memang sengaja tidak bertanya, selain tidak mau membuka luka lama, dia hanya ingin Lovino mau mengatakan sesuatu padanya atas dasar keinginannya sendiri—bukan karena paksaan. Antonio ingin membuat Lovino percaya dengannya apapun yang terjadi, meski status hubungan di antara mereka sudah berubah. Berubah lebih jauh dan lebih dalam.

Sayangnya... Lovino terlalu menyembunyikan semuanya.

Setelah itu, mereka melakukan _sex_ berulang kali. Entah sudah berapa klimaks atau kata-kata penuh cinta dari Antonio terucap untuknya. Berbagai gaya maupun permainan tambahan telah mereka lakukan. Tapi, Lovino tetap membisu.

Perasaannya.

Bahkan... kelainan yang dideritanya.

Semua berjalan aman dan terkendali hingga nyaris setahun ini akan berlalu.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 _ **(Now...)**_

Bagi Lovino Vargas, hidupnya tak pernah berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Tidak pernah.

Tidak pernah sedikitpun.

Laki-laki _Italian_ yang telah memasuki umur matangnya memiliki status sosial itu sedang membersihkan gudang yang berisi barang-barang lama milik dia dan adiknya. Sementara Feliciano Vargas membersihkan di sisi kiri gudang, dia fokus membersihkan sisi kanan dimana terdapat mayoritas barang-barangnya di sana. Tinggal dua hari lagi keduanya akan kembali ke asrama mereka, kakek mereka memerintahkan untuk lebih dulu membereskan gudang tersebut karena akan ada tambahan barang lain yang dimasukkan ke sana.

Lovino mengelap wajahnya yang telah berkeringat, dia berdiri untuk meregangkan tubuhnya, melakukan senam ringan dengan kedua mata terpejam. Saat itulah suara adiknya yang sedang membawa kotak berisi mainan mereka menyahut, " _Ve~_ kau sudah hampir selesai, _fratello._ "

Mendengar itu, Lovino membuka kedua matanya dan berputar untuk melihat bagaimana proses pekerjaan adiknya tersebut. Dia mendengus kesal melihat sisi adiknya itu sudah bersih hingga sekilas terlihat berkilau, "Kau mau menyindirku karena sudah selesai, hah?" tanyanya sembari berkacak pinggang.

Feliciano langsung panik dan menggeleng cepat, _curly_ di rambutnya bergetar, "Eh? Eh? Bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya ingin bilang aku akan membantumu setelah memindahkan ini—"

" _Si si_ , terserah. Sana cepat pergi kalau kau memang sudah selesai," Lovino menggerakkan tangannya dengan posisi mengusir sementara saudaranya yang sedikit mirip dengannya secara fisik itu menatapnya khawatir, "dan jangan kembali lagi, _fratellino._ Aku bisa mengurus semua barang-barangku sendiri. Ingat ya, sen-di-ri."

Sempat butuh beberapa waktu keheningan mengisi di antara dua saudara _Italian_ tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Lovino membalikkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi adik yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu. Feliciano ingin membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu namun tertahan. Akhirnya dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kedua tangannya semakin erat memegang ujung kotak mainannya. Dia tertawa kaku, "Ehe... baiklah. Panggil saja aku jika kau memerlukan bantuan," ucapnya lalu dia sempat diam menunggu reaksi sang kakak.

Tapi, Lovino hanya mengangguk, tanpa membalikkan badannya dia kembali mengangkat tangannya dan melambaikannya. Melihat ini, Feliciano hanya diam dan tersenyum sedih sebelum keluar dari gudang.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu ditutup, Lovino melirik ke belakang untuk memastikan pintu benar-benar telah tertutup dan tidak ada lagi sosok adiknya tersebut. Dia menghela napas keras-keras sebelum duduk bersila di posisinya. Mengamati salah satu kotak yang belum dilihat isinya, Lovino menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menarik ujung kotak tersebut. Laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut dan kulit yang sedikit lebih gelap dari adiknya itu membuka kotak dan melihat isinya.

"Album foto?" gumamnya sebelum menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil buku besar yang terletak paling atas. Vargas sulung itu mengusap album tersebut dari debu-debu yang menempel lalu membukanya, foto pertama saja sudah langsung membuat kedua matanya memicing.

Foto di halaman pertama itu berukuran paling lebar dibanding foto-foto di halaman selanjutnya, foto yang memperlihatkan saat dirinya dulu masih berumur lima tahun. Dia di tengah dengan adiknya yang memeluknya kencang, di belakang mereka ada sang kakek yang tersenyum sembari merangkul keduanya dengan seringai lebar. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatian Lovino adalah ketiga laki-laki di samping dia dan adiknya. Ketiganya berumur setahun lebih tua darinya tapi mereka sering datang diundang makan oleh kakek mereka waktu itu. Dua laki-laki di samping kanan Lovino berambut pirang sedikit panjang—mirip perempuan—dan laki-laki yang tersenyum cerah dengan kulit yang jauh lebih tan dari Lovino. Lalu satunya lagi berwarna albino dan dia tersenyum begitu lebar di samping kiri Feliciano.

Tangan Lovino yang memegang sisi-sisi album tersebut mempererat pegangannya. Dia menggertakkan gigi di balik bibirnya yang terkatup sebelum menutup album itu dengan kasar dan berniat memasukkannya kembali tapi... sesuatu menahannya. Lovino mendecih dan menaruh album itu di lantai lalu dia melanjutkan bersih-bersihnya lagi. Terabaikan begitu saja, album itu diam di tempatnya sementara Lovino kembali bergerak ke sana kemari membereskan sisa-sisa pekerjaannya.

" _Fratello?_ Makanan sudah siap!" teriakan adiknya dari luar membuat Lovino segera mempercepat langkahnya. Selesai. Lovino mendengus puas sembari mengusap debu-debu di wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya.

" _Venuta!_ "

Setelah berteriak itu, Lovino segera membuka pintu gudangnya. Namun saat akan melangkah keluar, dia teringat akan sesuatu dan berhenti. Dia menoleh melihat album yang dia tinggal tadi di atas lantai. Perdebatan memenuhi kepalanya sampai dia mengambil album tersebut lalu dengan cepat berlari keluar. Meletakkan album itu di kamar pribadinya kemudian melesat ke ruang makan dimana dia disambut senyuman adik dan kakeknya.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

" _Lovi kuat sekali, ya..."_

 _Perkataan itu membuat Lovino membuka kedua matanya setelah sebelumnya terpejam menikmati angin semilir. Dia melirik pada laki-laki yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu meski sebenarnya si laki-laki pendek lebih tua darinya. Rambut hitamnya ditiup angin lagi saat tersenyum dan menatap Lovino dengan wajah cerah sementara Lovino sedikit tersentak dan membuang wajahnya yang merengut dengan sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipinya._

" _Bi-Biasa saja, merekanya saja yang terlalu lemah!" jawab Lovino dengan nada ketus. Mendengar laki-laki di sebelahnya tertawa, Lovino kembali menatapnya kesal, "Hei! Apanya yang lucu!?"_

 _Laki-laki kecil berkebangsaan Spain itu menghentikan tawanya, "Menurutku kau kuat, aku saja malah jadi bulan-bulanan mereka," laki-laki kecil itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, dimana tangannya tidak akan kelihatan karena lengan baju yang dikenakannya terlalu panjang hingga menyembunyikan kedua tangannya tersebut, "aku juga ingin menjadi kuat seperti Lovi!" teriaknya semangat._

 _Terdiam, Lovino mengedipkan kedua matanya memperhatikan temannya itu menatap lurus langit di atas mereka dengan penuh keyakinan. Senyum cerah tak pernah tersembunyi dari wajah tampannya—mengesampingkan sedikit luka di beberapa bagian setelah sebelumnya dia dihajar oleh orang-orang yang suka mengganggunya, kehangatan selalu memancar dari tubuhnya, Lovino tak bisa mengalihkan kedua matanya dari sosok di sampingnya tersebut. Laki-laki beriris hijau itu tersenyum kecil lalu menghadap depan. Sesuatu mencubit hatinya._

 _Iri._

 _Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia begitu iri dengan laki-laki lemah namun bercahaya bagaikan matahari itu._

 _Lovino Vargas mencoba mengabaikan rasa aneh itu dan mengangguk, "Ya, kau pasti bisa menjadi kuat... Toni."_

 _Saat namanya disebut, pemuda kecil itu menoleh lagi dan tersenyum. Padahal dia lebih tua, tapi wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih muda dari Lovino yang memang jarang tersenyum itu. Mengesampingkan pula fakta dimana Lovino yang selalu berdiri dan siap melindunginya, membuat rasanya umur mereka tertukar begitu saja._

 _Antonio Fernandez Carriedo tersenyum._

" _Saat hari itu datang, akan tiba waktuku untuk melindungimu, Lovi!"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"LOVIIII!"

Tidak sempat menghindar, pria bermarga Vargas itu harus terdorong keras begitu seseorang memeluknya kencang dari belakang. Mengetahui siapa itu tidak membuatnya menyiapkan kata-kata sopan untuk membalasnya. Sembari mencoba memberontak melepaskan diri dari laki-laki yang berusaha mencium lehernya, Lovino berteriak kesal, " _Chigii!_ Kau beraaaat! _Va via! Vaffanculo!_ "

Sang _Spaniard_ hanya tertawa lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Lovino segera mundur tiga langkah—sejauh mungkin agar tidak tiba-tiba diserang lagi. Mengabaikan warna merah yang menghiasi wajahnya, Lovino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya melihat Antonio berdiri di depannya sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Antonio bersuara, "Maaf maaf, aku hanya sangat merindukanmu ahahaha!" ucapnya.

Lovino menghela napas, "Kita hanya tidak bertemu selama seminggu, bodoh."

"Tetap saja, aku saaaaaaangat merindukanmu~" sebelum Antonio memeluknya lagi, dengan cepat tangan Lovino menahan wajah kakak kelasnya tersebut. Tertawa, Antonio memegang pergelangan tangan Lovino dan menatapnya sembari menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka, "jadi, apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang?" mengendus pelan, kedua mata Antonio menyipit, "Sepertinya bau Alfaku sudah mulai berkurang di tubuhmu, na?" tanyanya dengan senyum berbahaya.

Wajah Lovino langsung memerah cepat. Dia mengendus tubuhnya sendiri, " _B-Bastardo!_ Aku tidak percaya denganmu, baunya masih sama dengan seminggu yang lalu! Jangan mencari-cari alasan!" jawabnya kesal. Saat Antonio menunjukkan ekspresi kecewanya, Lovino segera mendengus dan membuang wajahnya, "Sekali tidak, tetap tidak! Aku masih harus membereskan barang-barangku di kamar!" ucapnya sembari mengisyaratkan arah pandangannya pada kamar asrama yang sudah berada di samping mereka.

Antonio berpikir sesaat sebelum tersenyum. Pria yang kini lebih tinggi dari Lovino itu berkata, "Baiklah, biar kubantu, Lovi," ucapnya sembari akan memegang kenop pintu asrama kekasihnya.

"Haa!? Aku bisa—"

"Sudahlah, sudah, lagipula aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan, haha!" dengan cepat pintu terbuka, Antonio langsung melihat Alfred F. Jones—teman sekamar Lovino—sedang tiduran di kasurnya sembari memainkan _PSP-_ nya. Melihat ada yang datang, iris biru _American_ itu melirik, "Hai, Alfred!" sapanya. Dia langsung masuk dengan tangannya yang menarik Lovino ke dalam lau menutup pintu kamar mereka.

Alfred memberi _pause_ pada _game-_ nya lalu menatap sepasang kekasih tersebut, "Hai juga, Antonio," setengah bercanda, Alfred melanjutkan, "bisakah kalian berhubungan di luar saja? Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk mengalah dan keluar dari kamar," laki-laki berambut pirang itu menjulurkan lidahnya.

Antonio hanya tertawa, "Tidak tidak, aku hanya membantu Lovi membereskan barang-barangnya," mengerling jahil, laki-laki _Spaniard_ itu melanjutkan, "tapi aku ada rencana 'menandai' Lovino setelah ini jadi mungkin sebaiknya kau memang harus keluar, Al," dan seketika kaki kekasihnya yang merupakan Omega itu mendarat cantik di atas kakinya—keduanya masih memakai sepatu.

" _Aw great,_ daripada keluar, bagaimana jika aku mengundang Artie ke kamar ini lalu kita 'menandai' mereka bersama sekarang, _how does it sound?_ " balas Alfred sembari tertawa kecil. Antonio tidak menjawab namun senyumnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap sementara Alfred menyeringai licik, "Jangan lupa kamar ini adalah kamarku juga—kamar aku DAN Lovino. Aku masih punya hak penuh untuk 'bermain' di kamar ini, _senior_ Antonio~" mendadak ruangan yang sedari tadi terasa tenang-tenang saja kini penuh dengan aura dua Alfa yang saling menekan. Seakan ingin membuktikan bahwa diri mereka masing-masing adalah yang terhebat.

Lovino sebagai satu-satunya Omega di kamar hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Kenapa Alfa di sekitarnya selalu _childish_ dan bodoh semacam mereka-mereka ini? Mengabaikan keduanya yang masih perang aura, Lovino mulai duduk dan membuka kopernya, mengeluarkan isinya satu persatu. Mendengar suara di bawahnya, akhirnya Antonio mulai tenang perlahan lalu melihat ke bawah sebelum turun duduk di samping kekasihnya. Alfred memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali melanjutkan _game PSP_ miliknya—tidak peduli dengan kedua pasangan tersebut.

"Oh? Apa ini, Lovi?" pertanyaan Antonio membuat Lovino menoleh, kedua matanya langsung membulat begitu melihat apa yang Alfa itu pegang di tangannya dan mulai membukanya, "Wah, album lama! Hei, aku terlihat sangat menggemaskan di sini!" teriaknya semangat.

Wajah Lovino memerah dan dengan ekspresi mengerut dia kembali fokus dengan isi kopernya sementara Antonio mulai melihat-lihat foto lain di dalam album tersebut. Tak peduli dengan komentar-komentar lelaki di sampingnya, pikiran Lovino telah merambat kemana saja meski kedua tangannya terus merapikan barang-barang yang baru dikeluarkannya dari koper. Sampai teriakan terakhir Antonio membuat kedua tangannya berhenti, "Aaah! Aku ingat ini! Pertama kali kita tidur bersama! Apa kakek Roma yang mengambil fotonya?" tanya Antonio sembari menunjukkan fotonya.

Di foto itu, Lovino yang saat kecil lebih tinggi dari Antonio sedang memeluk teman baiknya itu di tengah tidur siang mereka. Ekspresi Lovino begitu melihat foto ini sedikit berubah, dia menelan ludahnya. Iya benar, waktu itu Antonio begitu kecil, begitu lemah, begitu rapuh, hingga Lovino tak sanggup mengabaikan rasa yang ingin melindunginya begitu besar. Keduanya terlihat tertidur dengan damai dan... waktu itu mereka sama sekali belum terpikirkan apapun tentang masa depan terutama...

...status seksual mereka.

Kedua lensa Lovino membulat, dia langsung membuang mukanya. Kembali teringat dengan kejadian waktu itu. Perilaku yang langsung membuat Antonio sadar dan kehilangan senyumannya, "Lovi?" panggilnya pelan. Lovino masih belum bergerak hingga akhirnya Antonio memegang bahu Omeganya tersebut, "Lovi, ada—"

 _ **PLAK**_

"...Jangan sentuh aku."

Perbuatan ini membuat Antonio syok di tempat hingga tak dapat merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Di sisi lain, Alfred yang mendengar suara aneh kembali menghentikan permainannya. Tangan yang sebelumnya ditampar Lovino itu masih terdiam kaku, dari sisi ini Alfred tidak bisa melihat wajah keduanya. Mengesampingkan Alfred, kedua pasangan itu masih diam di tempat mereka. Lovino terus menunduk sehingga Antonio tak dapat melihat ekspresi yang dipasang kekasihnya. Ketika dia membuka mulut, Lovino sudah lebih dulu berdiri.

"Lo-Lovi?" tanpa mempedulikan kebingungan yang ditunjukkan Antonio, Lovino segera berjalan cepat dan keluar dari pintu asramanya. Dia membanting pintu dengan keras setelah itu terdengar suara langkah berlari di koridor luar. Antonio sempat terpaku beberapa saat sebelum mulai berdiri, "LOVI!?" teriaknya sekali lagi, berusaha memanggil sembari menggapai kenop pintu kamar dan mendorongnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" pertanyaan Alfred membuat Antonio segera menoleh cepat. Alfred telah bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di pinggir kasurnya sendiri. Kedua iris biru langitnya menatap Alfa teman sekamarnya itu dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Kalian bertengkar? Aku tidak pernah melihat Lovino sedingin itu sebelumnya," tanyanya.

Antonio tak mampu berkata apa-apa, mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup sementara kedua tangannya bergerak tak tentu arah, "Aku... Aku bahkan tidak tahu!" menatap pintu sesaat sebelum kembali menatap Alfred curiga, "Apa jangan-jangan kau yang memiliki masalah dengan Lovi!?"

Alfred mendelik kesal, " _Hell no!_ Jelas-jelas dia menampar tanganmu!" setelah mengatakan itu, Alfred mendesah lelah lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Lebih baik kau cepat kejar dia sekarang, Lovino menyebalkan jika sudah marah seperti itu dan lagi..."

Tiba-tiba saja rasanya suara Alfred tidak terdengar lagi, namun Antonio membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Sudah pasti ada kata-kata serius di sini. Dia menelan ludahnya. Tepat setelah itu, kedua kedua mata Alfred memicing serius.

"...mengerti? Jangan tinggalkan dia sendiri."

Tidak perlu membalas apapun, Antonio segera membuka pintu kamar Omeganya itu lalu menutupnya dan berlari keluar dengan cepat. Setelah suaranya tidak terdengar lagi, Alfred menghela napas dan mengambil Hp-nya yang sedari tadi dia abaikan karena main _game._ Sepuluh pesan masuk dan itu sama sekali tidak mengagetkannya. Alfred tersenyum kecil sembari membuka pesan terakhir dari seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

["Jika kau tidak juga membalas pesan ini karena keasyikan bermain _game,_ jangan salahkan aku jika di pertemuan berikutnya aku menggigit milikmu sampai putus, sialan!"]

Tertawa, Alfred hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mulai mengetik isi pesannya pada seorang _British_ dengan nama 'Artie' yang disimpan di kontak Hp miliknya. Jempolnya bergerak lincah di atas layar _touch screen_ Hp tersebut. Senyum di wajah Alfred menghilang setelah selesai menulis lalu dia menghela napasnya sembari membaca ulang isi pesannya.

["Maaf maaf, aku terbawa suasana teman sekamarku yang sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Yah, aku tahu itu memang bukan urusanku, tapi kau tahu sendiri tentang Lovino Vargas—teman sekamarku—yang pernah kuceritakan padamu, 'kan? Bagaimanapun juga aku tetap Alfa, sebisa mungkin aku ingin menghindari hal yang terburuk. Apalagi aku sudah punya Omega sendiri yaitu kau."]

Alfred memejamkan kedua matanya.

["Dia menderita _bad heat syndrome..._ dan belakangan ini sepertinya penyakit itu mulai kambuh lagi setelah sekian lamanya."]

Menekan kata _'send'_ , Alfred menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

["Mungkin mulai hari ini aku akan mengungsi ke apartemenmu, Artie."]

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 _Anjing itu lari dengan cepat, lari sembari mengaing karena ketakutan setelah kalah melawan Lovino kecil yang berdiri di sana sembari mengatur laju napasnya. Antonio di belakang tiang tak jauh dari sana hanya menatapnya ketakutan dengan tubuh bergetar._

 _Begitu sosok anjing itu menghilang, Lovino mendengus kesal dan berbalik, "Oi! Dia sudah pergi!" teriaknya._

 _Antonio kecil diam sesaat lalu keluar pelan-pelan. Kedua matanya sedikit berair karena ketakutan, "Te-Terima kasih, Lovi..." bisiknya pelan. Lovino menghela napas pelan. Tanpa mempedulikan Antonio akan mengikutinya atau tidak, laki-laki Vargas itu berjalan menjauh. Antonio mengusap air matanya dengan cepat sebelum berlari mengikuti Lovino meski dia mengambil jarak sekitar satu meter—berpikir Lovino masih marah dengannya yang tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri._

 _Awalnya Lovino tidak peduli, tapi langkah Antonio yang terdengar belum berhenti di belakangnya membuatnya kesal lagi, "Kenapa kau mengikutiku sih!?"_

 _Tersentak, Antonio berhenti dan kedua matanya melihat ke kanan dan kiri, "Ng... tidak boleh?" tanyanya pelan._

 _Lovino hanya mendengus dan kembali berjalan di depan. Tidak mendapat penolakan dalam bentuk apapun akhirnya Antonio tersenyum cerah dan ikut berjalan lagi. Masih mengikuti dari belakang, berlari dengan langkah-langkah kecil. Kedua mata hijaunya yang berbinar tidak melepaskan punggung Lovino sedikitpun. Tangannya yang tertutup kain bajunya mencoba mencapai punggung Lovino jauh di depannya._

 _Aah..._

 _Kapan dia bisa mencapainya?_

 _Kapan dia bisa mengejarnya?_

 _Kapan dia bisa menyusulnya?_

 _Kapan..._

 _...dia bisa menyentuh punggung itu dan membuat Lovino melihatnya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Antonio terengah di tengah pelariannya. Dia mencoba mengikuti jejak suara yang tadi didengarnya namun dia masih belum menemukan Lovino dimanapun. Dia meneriakkan nama Lovino berkali-kali sampai orang-orang di sekitarnya melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kenapa berteriak-teriak seperti itu, _Mr._ Antonio?" suara seseorang yang berat membuat Antonio berhenti dan menoleh ke sampingnya dimana dua guru yang dikenalnya—Ludwig dan Arthur Kirkland berdiri melihatnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Arthur melepaskan kacamata yang dikenakannya, melihat Antonio lebih jelas. Ludwig tidak melepasnya, melainkan menaikkan _frame_ kacamata di depan kedua matanya, "Kau bisa mengganggu ketenangan orang lain," lanjutnya.

Antonio tersenyum kaku dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Maaf, _Mr._ Ludwig dan err... _Mr._ Arthur," ucapnya sedikit terburu-buru. Sekarang, bagaimana dia bisa lolos dari duo guru ini?

Arthur mendengus, "Kudengar kau bertengkar dengan Omegamu," kedua mata hijau Arthur menatap tajam kedua mata Antonio yang langsung menelan ludahnya panik. Dia tidak perlu menebak dari mana Arthur mengetahuinya karena sudah pasti Alfred yang memberi tahu Omeganya tersebut, "dasar ceroboh, _you git._ "

Tertohok, Antonio berusaha melihat ke arah lain selain guru _British_ yang terkenal akan kegalakannya itu. Dia bisa melihat Ludwig mulai menenangkan rekannya tersebut, "Sudahlah, Arthur. Kita memang guru, tapi kita tidak punya hak untuk mencampuri urusan pribadi para murid," jelas Ludwig.

Mendengar itu, Arthur memutar kedua bola matanya, "Ini bukan masalah biasa, _Mr._ Ludwig," dia menatap iris biru pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, "omeganya, Lovino Vargas... memiliki kelainan _bad heat syndrome._ "

Kedua mata Ludwig langsung membulat kaget. Dan guru yang berkebangsaan _Germany_ itu langsung menatap sangar salah satu murid di hadapannya tersebut, "Lalu kau hanya diam saja di sini!? Cepat cari dia sebelum terlambat!" teriaknya setengah marah.

Antonio tersentak lagi, mendengar nama aneh penyakit yang belum pernah didengarnya sebelumnya. Ya, Alfred memang sempat menyinggungnya sebelum dia keluar tadi. Tapi, dia tak sempat menanyakan apa _syndrome_ tersebut. Yang bisa dia tangkap hanyalah Alfred sudah lebih dulu dijelaskan oleh Lovino tentang kelainannya yang cukup berbahaya itu. Lalu yang membuat Antonio tidak mengerti bukan hanya itu—

—tapi, kenapa Lovino tak pernah memberitahunya yang notabene adalah Alfanya sendiri?

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Antonio mengepalkan kedua tangan di sampingnya, "Anu... boleh aku bertanya?" perhatian Ludwig dan Arthur kembali padanya, "Apa itu _bad heat syndrome?_ " tanyanya ragu.

Dua guru itu terdiam sesaat. Mereka saling menatap sebelum Arthur yang lebih dulu membuka pembicaraan, " _Bad heat syndrome_ adalah salah satu kelainan berbahaya—disebut sebagai mimpi terburuk untuk para Omega. Kelainan ini menyebabkan Omega yang menderitanya tak bisa ditandai oleh Alfa manapun."

Kedua mata Antonio membulat kaget, "Eh? Maksudmu—"

"Ya. Pada dasarnya bau Alfa yang menempel pada Omega yang ditandainya akan bertahan kuat dan lama hingga masa _heat_ berikut-berikutnya. Tapi, penderita _bad heat syndrome_ secara otomatis menghilangkan bau Alfa di tubuh mereka dengan cepat sehingga jika dia mengalami masa _heat_ berikutnya tidak akan ada Alfa yang tahu dia sudah ditandai dan secara tak langsung mengundang semua Alfa untuk memperkosanya."

Arthur mendecih pelan.

"Yang lebih mengerikan lagi, penderita _bad heat syndrome_ tidak bisa menahan masa _heat_ mereka dengan obat apapun. Untungnya _bad heat syndrome_ hanya datang sekali-dua kali dalam setahun pada penderitanya, jangka waktunya perbulan. Kelainan ini juga tidak bisa disembuhkan, satu-satunya cara adalah membiarkan sang Alfa yang dipilihnya untuk selalu bersamanya. Biasanya jika mulai kambuh, Alfa yang sudah memiliki Omega seperti Alfred akan langsung menyadarinya karena bau Omega Lovino mulai mengundangnya."

Mungkin Arthur berusaha menyembunyikannya, tapi Ludwig dan Antonio dapat melihat jelas bagaimana guru itu sedikit resah saat akan melanjutkan penjelasannya. Wajar saja.

"Alfa yang sudah memiliki Omega pribadi seperti Alfred biasanya tidak akan tergoda lagi dengan bau _heat_ Omega lain—apalagi dalam hal ini, Lovino sudah menjadi Omega pribadimu, Antonio. _Bad heat syndrome_ membuat bau _heat-_ nya tak terkendali sehingga mampu mengundang Alfa yang sudah memiliki Omega pribadi. Ditambah harusnya Lovino memiliki baumu tapi perlahan bau itu menghilang dan Alfred segera menyadarinya, makanya dia tahu _syndrome_ Lovino akan kambuh lagi dalam waktu dekat."

Menghela napas, Arthur melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Begitu. Kau mengerti sekarang?" Antonio diam tapi mengangguk. Laki-laki _British_ itu mendengus, "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Sana lanjutkan pencarianmu, bodoh!" begitu Antonio berlari cepat melewatinya, Arthur kembali berteriak, "JANGAN BERTERIAK-TERIAK LAGI DAN JANGAN LARI-LARI DI KORIDOR!"

Ludwig tertawa kecil, "Kau sendiri berteriak, Arthur," pria itu menepuk bahu rekannya, "tapi bagaimana dengan Alfred jika _bad heat syndrome_ Lovino kembali?" tanyanya.

Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, Arthur kembali mendengus, "Dia bilang dia akan mengungsi ke apartemenku," tiba-tiba menyeringai seakan mendapat ide jahat dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya, "akan kubuat dia menjadi pembantuku suka atau tidak, _that stupid fucking git._ " Lalu di akhir Omega itu tertawa licik membuat Ludwig menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian menghela napas.

"Kalian tidak pernah berubah ya."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Di luar, Lovino tahu dia telah memilih waktu yang sangat salah untuk kembali teringat lagi dengan kekesalannya pada Antonio. Ditandai dari tubuhnya yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai panas, Alfa-Alfa di sekitarnya saat dia berlari selalu menoleh ke arahnya, diperburuk dengan sesekali geraman khas Alfa yang terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya. Lovino segera sadar kelainan di dalam tubuhnya telah kembali. Dia harus menahan dirinya... dan demi itu, dia harus terus berlari menghindari kemungkinan terburuk.

Berlari dan terus berlari, hingga tanpa sadar Lovino telah sampai di halaman belakang sekolah. Tubuhnya bergetar, antara ketakutan, kelelahan, hingga mulai terangsang. Lovino mengatur napasnya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok gedung sekolah di belakangnya. Dia menunduk kemudian membiarkan dirinya jatuh terduduk lalu memeluk kedua lututnya.

Oh, betapa dia membenci dirinya yang begitu lemah ini.

Sudah cukup dia menjadi Omega, lalu ditambah dia memiliki kelainan terburuk di dalam tubuhnya. Kelainan yang menuntutnya menjadi pelacur dunia secara tak langsung. Ingin menangis, tapi dia tak bisa... seakan semuanya sudah terlanjur kering. Beberapa waktu lalu Lovino tahu adiknya, Feliciano, juga merupakan seorang Omega—tapi setidaknya dia tidak memiliki penyakit yang hina itu. Segitu bencinyakah dunia pada dirinya?

Tidak. Tidak. Lovino bahkan tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa lagi di dunia ini selain dirinya sendiri.

Ingin depresi lebih lanjut, tapi suara geraman yang mendekat membuat Lovino tersentak kaget. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan dapat melihat tiga—bukan! Empat Alfa mendekatinya dari sisi kanan dan kirinya. Depan Lovino adalah pagar dinding yang tinggi dan besar, jadi Lovino tidak mungkin bisa lari kemanapun.

"Ukh... apa... apa mau kalian, _bastard!_ " ucapnya lirih—berusaha mengancam. Walau dia tahu itu percuma, fokus para Alfa itu bukan pada dirinya, melainkan pada satu sama lain. Mendapatkannya sudah pasti urusan yang sangat mudah oleh para Alfa itu, yang paling penting bagaimana mengalahkan yang lain agar salah satu dari mereka bisa mendapatkannya.

Seperti hadiah cuma-cuma—ha! Rasanya Lovino ingin meludahi dirinya sendiri.

Tahu tidak ada gunanya melawan, Lovino akhirnya hanya bisa diam meski sudah berdiri dari posisinya. Perintah Alfa adalah mutlak—terutama Alfa yang sudah terangsang dengan bau Omega di dalam _heat_ , bahkan hanya dengan kata-kata saja Omega dapat bertekuk lutut di hadapan mereka. Masalah bagaimana nanti nasibnya setelah diperkosa salah satu dari para Alfa itu bisa dia pikirkan setelahnya. Ketika suara geraman para Alfa terdengar dari segala sisi bersiap untuk bertarung, Lovino memejamkan kedua matanya.

Jika dunia memang menginginkannya hancur...

...biarkan Lovino Vargas mengabulkan keinginannya.

"LOVIIIII!" teriakan yang sangat dikenalnya membuat Lovino mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Kedua matanya dapat menangkap sosok Antonio Fernandez Carriedo yang muncul dari balik tembok.

"Toni?"

Antonio menggeram keras dan dengan kedua mata penuh amarah dia berlari melewati kedua Alfa di depannya dan segera berdiri di depan Lovino. Mengeluarkan ancaman keras pada keempat Alfa yang mulai menggeram padanya.

"MINGGIR KAU, KAMI YANG MENEMUKANNYA TERLEBIH DAHULU!"

"DASAR PEREBUT SIALAN!"

"BERIKAN OMEGA ITU PADAKU!"

"JANGAN SOK MELINDUNGINYA, BANGSAT!"

Antonio menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak membalas hasutan keempatnya sama sekali, ketika salah satu dari mereka mulai berani menyerang, Antonio segera mengeluarkan teknik bela diri yang pernah dipelajarinya. Dia hanya menghindar dan terus menghindar sehingga para Alfa itu justru saling menyerang satu sama lain. Tidak ingin ditinggal begitu saja, Lovino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia memberanikan dirinya mendorong keras tubuh seorang Alfa yang hampir memukul kepala Antonio dengan tongkat kayu.

"JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGAN ANTONIO!" tubuh Lovino bergetar hebat. Namun kedua tangannya terbuka lebar melindungi Antonio di belakangnya yang menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan wajah memerah, Lovino menelan ludahnya, menatap tajam kedua Alfa di depannya yang terlihat kesal.

" _HE'S MY FUCKING ALPHA, YOU BASTARD!_ "

Teriakan Lovino membuat Antonio benar-benar kaget, pasalnya Lovino tidak pernah benar-benar mengakui dirinya sebagai Alfanya. Mendengar ini tentu saja membuat wajah Antonio memerah dan laki-laki itu terlihat jauh lebih ceria dan bersemangat dari sebelumnya. Dia menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya dan memasang posisi melawan dua Alfa lain di hadapannya. Mendadak benar-benar masuk ke dalam _mood_ untuk menghabisi para pengganggu di sekitarnya.

"Ayo ayo! Siapa yang mau maju duluan, _na!?_ " teriaknya senang. Lovino langsung melihatnya dengan aneh—begitu pula para Alfa lain. Tapi, tekanan Alfa dari tubuh Antonio kembali menguat dan ditambah pernyataan dari Lovino itu membuat sebagian dari keempat Alfa tersebut kehilangan semangat bertarung mereka.

Satu persatu dari mereka mendecih kemudian berbalik pergi. Walau masih ada beberapa dari mereka yang tidak rela, tetap saja akhirnya mereka menjauh sembari memberi tatapan membunuh terakhir. Setelah semuanya menghilang, Antonio langsung berbalik senang, "Lovi! Lovi! Aku ingin mendengar lagi—"

 _ **BRUK**_

Tiba-tiba saja Lovino terjatuh dari posisinya. Kedua lututnya tak mampu lagi menahan tubuhnya yang semakin lemas karena hormon sialan yang merenggut kinerja otot-ototnya, "Lovi!?" Antonio langsung menunduk dan mendekati Lovino yang terbaring di atas rumput-rumput hijau. Keringat mengalir di setiap sisi wajahnya.

Antonio tersenyum kemudian memainan _curly_ yang merupakan _erogenous zone_ itu membuat Lovino mendelik padanya namun tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Antonio mulai membuka mulutnya, "Lovino, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku tentang kelainan yang kau derita?" Lovino belum menjawab, tapi Antonio sudah melanjutkan sembari memutar jarinya melilitkan _curly_ itu di telunjuknya, "Aku benar-benar khawatir kau tahu. Aku takut jika ada Alfa lain yang menyentuhmu—bahkan meskipun hanya dengan ujung jari mereka. Membayangkannya saja membuatku benar-benar ingin membunuh sesuatu," jelasnya sembari sedikit menarik _curly_ itu di tengah kekesalannya.

Lovino merintih pelan, tapi tak sanggup ikut kesal seperti biasanya. Dia semakin meringkukkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Antonio terus memainkan salah satu daerah sensitifnya, "Kalau... kau tahu—ukh—kau..." diam sesaat, Lovino menggigit bibir bawahnya, "...akan jijik padaku."

"Hah!? Mana mungkin!" Antonio merengut kesal sembari menarik jarinya hingga lepas dari _erogenous zone_ tersebut. Menatap Lovino dengan kesal, "Aku tidak mungkin jijik padamu, Lovi! Aku akan selalu dan selalu mencintaimu! Aku akan selalu mengatakannya sampai kau bosan! Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu dari hatiku, Lovi!" mengepal kedua tangannya sebelum dia membukanya. Antonio memegang kedua sisi wajah Lovino, mengangkatnya sehingga kedua mata mereka bertatapan.

"Karena itu, lihat aku! Lihat!" kedua mata Lovino sudah berair. Tidak dapat menghentikan air mata mengalir mengenai pipinya. Antonio mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, " _Te amo,_ Lovi! _Te amo! Te amo! Te amo! Te amo! Te amo! Te amo!_ Aku tidak peduli kau mau menjadi Alfa, Beta, atau Omega, perasaanku dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak akan berubah! Ya, kuakui Feli juga lucu dan menggemaskan—aku juga mengerti kenapa kau iri dengannya—tapi tapi... aku tidak bisa dengan Feli. Aku hanya menginginkanmu! Harus kau! Hanya kau! Tidak ada yang lain! Harus kukatakan berapa kali sampai kau mau mengerti, Lovino Vargas?"

Pernyataan beruntun Antonio membuat aliran air mata Lovino semakin deras. Namun tidak banyak yang bisa diperbuatnya, dia hanya bisa mengisak pelan ketika tubuhnya bergetar, "Ta-Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Aku juga tidak peduli mau seberapa parah penyakit yang kau punya, aku akan terus memilihmu! Meski seluruh dunia membencimu, aku seorang akan terus mencintaimu!" Antonio menggertakkan giginya, "Memang kenapa jika kau memiliki _bad heat syndrome!?_ Aku tinggal melakukan _sex_ berulang kali denganmu! Aku akan terus menandaimu berkali-kali! Akan kubuat bauku benar-benar menempel padamu sampai _bad heat syndrome_ tidak bisa menghilangkannya! Katakan padaku, apa maumu, Lovi? Aku akan mengabulkan semuanya! Karena kau Omegaku dan aku Alfamu! MENGERTI!?" kedua tangan Antonio semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada wajah Lovino.

Air mata memang belum berhenti mengalir deras dari wajahnya, begitu pula wajahnya yang semakin memerah tak terkendali. Lovino mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Antonio yang memegang wajahnya, "Kalau... kalau begitu, tandai... aku sekarang," Lovino menggertakkan giginya, "jangan buat Alfa lain kembali mencium bauku, sialan."

Mendengar itu, Antonio tersenyum, " _Si!_ " dan dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir Lovino yang disambut dengan ciuman ganas Lovino yang mungkin sudah tenggelam di perasaan marah dan malunya. Kedua tangan Omega itu segera mengalungi leher Antonio dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Antonio tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali membiarkan Lovino mengambil alih gerak di antara mereka meski sebenarnya dia bisa menjadi dominan sepenuhnya dengan hanya mengeluarkan kata-kata. Tapi dia tetap suka bagaimana Lovino masih berusaha berperan aktif di kegiatan ini. Seteleh melepaskan ciuman mereka, Antonio tersenyum. Namun senyum itu menghilang begitu Lovino mendorongnya dengan cepat hingga dia jatuh terbaring.

"Err... Lovi?" tidak dijawab membuatnya semakin bingung. Lovino menarik celana Antonio sampai kejantanan itu berdiri tegak di depan wajahnya. Menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Omeganya tersebut membuat wajah Antonio semakin memerah dan mengeluarkan kata-kata tak koheren.

Tak perlu menunggu, Lovino langsung memasukkan benda milik Alfanya tersebut ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya. Antonio tersentak kaget dan melesakkan kepalanya pada rumput-rumput di belakangnya. Tangannya reflek menjambak rambut Lovino... tak butuh waktu lama hingga dia memajukan tubuhnya dan mendorong bendanya masuk hingga membuat Lovino tersedak. Saat Antonio kembali mengambil alih gerakan, tak ada yang bisa Lovino lakukan selain menggerakkan lidahnya dan menyesuaikan ritme hisapan dengan gerakan Antonio yang semakin lama semakin kasar.

Antonio menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika dia akan keluar dan langsung menarik kepala Lovino. Dia memuncratkan cairannya pada wajah teman sejak kecilnya tersebut. Lovino tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk—membuat Antonio sempat merasa iba, tapi melihat cairannya mampu memberi bau baru di tubuh Omega itu membuat Antonio tersenyum, "Benar juga, aku bisa membanjiri tubuhmu dengan cairanku jadi mungkin baunya akan bertahan lebih lama," ucapnya dengan _pose_ sok berpikir.

Selesai batuk, Lovino mendelik kesal, "Jangan bodoh, sialan!" mendorong tubuh Antonio lagi dan berpindah ke atasnya, mempersiapkan dirinya. Antonio bisa melihat cairan pelumas alami Lovino telah menetes dari lubangnya, "Cepat selesaikan ini di sini lalu kita lanjutkan di dalam!" kemudian dia mendudukkan dirinya, memasukkan benda itu ke dalam dirinya.

"Aw! Kau... semakin ketat saja, Lovi..." komentar Antonio membuat Lovino semakin mendelik marah. Pria _Spaniard_ itu memegang paha kekasihnya, "biarkan aku ikut bergerak," ucapnya dengan senyuman cerah, mendekati Lovino yang duduk di atasnya.

"AAAH! To-Toni—nggghh! Ah! Oh!" kedua tangan Lovino mencakar bahu Antonio yang mulai menggerakkan tubuh bawah mereka. Saat dia menengadahkan kepalanya, Antonio dengan cepat mencium tulang rahangnya lalu turun mencium tulang belikatnya. Kedua tangan Antonio mulai memainkan _nipple_ Lovino yang sudah memerah dan menegang dari sebelumnya.

Gerakan Antonio semakin cepat dan kasar, sesekali tangannya mengganti peran kedua tangannya yang memainkan _nipple_ Lovino, membuat laki-laki _Italian_ itu mendesah keras dan tangannya bergerak menjambak rambut Antonio sekarang. Tusukan itu begitu dalam, begitu tepat menghantam prostatnya. Tapi begitu nikmat, Lovino berkali-kali dibuat melihat bintang dengan tusukan yang intens tersebut, "Ah ah! Toni... TONI—HMPH!" dan pria yang lebih tua itu segera menangkap mulutnya, mengajak mereka bertarung lidah lagi entah yang ke berapa kali.

Setelah ciuman untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, akhirnya Lovino mendapat klimaks pertamanya hari ini, begitu pula Antonio. Keduanya terengah sesaat sampai Antonio mencolek cairan-cairan Lovino dengan jarinya lalu memberikannya pada mulut Lovino, membiarkan sang Omega menjilat dan mengemutnya. Keduanya beristirahat sampai Antonio bergerak mengeluarkan bendanya, dia merapikan bajunya sendiri lalu merapikan bajunya Lovino. Setelah itu menunjukkan punggungnya, menawarkan diri agar Lovino mau digendong di belakang olehnya.

"Kita lanjutkan di dalam, 'kan?" tanya Antonio dengan senyumnya. Lovino hanya menatapnya sayu sebelum mengangguk lalu membuang wajahnya yang memerah. Dia berjalan mendekati Antonio dan naik ke punggungnya, membiarkan Antonio menggendongnya lalu mereka pun berjalan ke dalam, menuju gedung asrama Lovino dan melanjutkan semuanya di sana.

Setidaknya... ini awal permulaan baru yang baik, 'kan?

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Pagi hari yang cerah dan tenang—

 _ **BRAAAK—**_ "LOVIIIII!"

—seharusnya.

Lovino menatap sangar orang yang seenaknya masuk ke dalam kamar asramanya. Yah, walau dia tahu orang itu juga sedang memiliki hak masuk dan keluar dari kamarnya karena kelainan yang sedang dideritanya saat ini. Sejak hari itu, teman sekamarnya yang asli—Alfred F. Jones—mengungsi ke apartemen Omeganya walau sesekali dia kembali untuk mengambil barangnya. Untuk beberapa alasan, Lovino melihat Alfred jadi lebih bersemangat dan ceria dari sebelumnya. Dia penasaran mengapa... setidaknya sampai beberapa waktu lalu Lovino berjalan melewati salah satu guru _killer-_ nya—Arthur Kirkland.

Pertama, bau Alfa—yang sudah jelas adalah bau Alfred—di tubuh Arthur semakin pekat. Kedua, Lovino harus menahan ekspresi kasihannya setiap melihat Arthur berjalan dengan sedikit pincang walau dia sendiri berusaha menyembunyikannya. Lovino menghela napas lelah.

Yah, setidaknya pasangan sekamarnya sedang menikmati waktunya sekarang.

Kembali pada situasi kamarnya sekarang, Lovino sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya ketika Antonio mendobrak masuk ke dalam kamarnya, "Aku mendapat ide baru!" teriaknya antusias.

"Ide bodoh apa lagi?"

" _Bien,_ sebenarnya bukan ideku sih, tapi ide Gil," seketika bau Alfa yang menempel di tubuh Omega lain langsung menyeruak di dalam kamar. Oh, Lovino sangat hafal dengan bau ini. Tentu saja, Gilbert Beilschmidt pernah menginap di kamarnya seminggu karena mengejar keterlambatan kelas, hal ini membuat Lovino menjadi sangat hafal dengan bau Alfa—yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah bau Ivan Braginsky—di tubuh Gilbert yang selalu berhasil membuatnya kesal.

Benar saja, Gilbert seketika masuk dengan ekspresi liciknya seperti biasa, "Halo, Lovino!" sapanya ceria. Lovino menatapnya kesal, "Jangan menatapku begitu, aku tidak berniat mengganggumu kok, kesese!" lanjutnya.

"Tidak perlu melakukan itu, baumu sudah cukup menggangguku," gerutu Lovino. Wajah Gil sekilas memerah namun dengan cepat _senior-_ nya itu menyembunyikannya, "jadi, ide apa?" tanya Lovino malas.

" _Tadaaaa!_ " Antonio menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat kedua mata Lovino membulat kaget. Wajahnya segera memerah melihat _butt plug_ yang ditunjukkan Antonio dengan bangga, "Kalau menggunakan ini, cairanku tidak akan mudah keluar dari lubangmu, 'kan? Mungkin saja bauku di tubuhmu akan bertahan lebih lama!" ucapnya vulgar.

Sungguh, Lovino belum pernah merasa se- _horror_ ini sebelumnya.

"B-B-BODOH! TIDAK AKAN KUGUNAKAN! TIDAK!"

"Eeh?"

"PAKAI SENDIRI KALAU MAU, SIALAN!"

"Mana bisa, aku kan Alfa!" gerutu Antonio. Dia berpikir sesaat sampai akhirnya mendapat ide bagaimana supaya Lovino tidak bisa memberi alasan padanya untuk menolak, "Baiklah~ aku tidak akan menggunakannya jika kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku, Lovi!"

Sesuai dugaannya, Lovino langsung gelagapan dengan wajah semerah tomat. Membuatnya menjadi seratus kali jauh lebih menggemaskan. Merasa dirinya akan menang, Antonio sudah bersenandung senang, tapi tiba-tiba Lovino mendorongnya dan Gilbert keluar kamar lalu—

" _T-TI-TI-TI TI AMO, BASTARDO!_ "

 _ **BRAAAAAK**_

Pintu dibanting tepat di depan keduanya hingga ada angin entah dari mana meniup rambut-rambut mereka. Keadaan hening sesaat hingga Antonio tiba-tiba menatap Gilbert dengan senyum lebarnya dan wajahnya memerah senang. Terlihat jauh lebih bersemangat dengan kedua mata berbinar.

" _Gracias,_ Gil! Aku benar-benar akan menggunakan ini!"

Gilbert hanya tertawa kaku.

"Di luar dugaan, kau sadis juga."

Yah...

Yang penting... _happy ending,_ 'kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Talk properly with a loud voice, come, open your eyes, wah-hah-ha-ha."**_

" _ **I love you even though you hate yourself, so do you hate me too?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **["Before you cry that there's no-one anywhere."]  
**_

 _ **["Look hard at me. I'm right in front of you."]**_

 _\- Kenshi Yonezu (WOODEN DOLL)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

YEEEEEEEEEE SELESAAAAAIIII SE-LE-SA-I! #teriakdiujungtebing

Semua bahasa digunakan di sini selain bahasa inggris menggunakan _google translate._ Dengan fic ini, _**Omegaverse Trilogy Project**_ sudah selesai ya hahahaha~ Pada dasarnya 3 proyek ini saling berhubungan—kalau ada yang baca dari awal pasti sadar. Jadi, bagi yang mau baca... silahkan ini list lengkapnya~ kalau dibaca emang berhubungan, tapi dibaca terpisah juga gak masalah ehe. Pake tema 3R btw wkwkwkwk.

 _ **#1 REVERSE (USUK)**_

 _ **#2 REALIZE (RuPru)**_

 _ **#3 REPLAY (Spamano)**_

Secara gak langsung aku ngasih tahu tiga pair ini emang _main OTP-_ ku di Hetalia sih haha. Terus yang udah baca **#2** , banyak yang nanya kok gak ada Ludwig... _well,_ itu karena Ludwig cuma muncul di **#1** dan **#3** ini. Dia peran tambahan aja sih—walau sebenarnya kalau ini _**Tetralogy,**_ mungkin bakal nambah GerIta, sayangnya aku udah terlanjur nulis _**Trilogy**_ sihwehehe. Terus ini umur masing-masing karakter...

 **Tokoh Utama**

 **Alfred & Lovino : 17 tahun**

 **Gilbert, Antonio, & Ivan : 18 tahun**

 **Arthur : 23 tahun**

 **#**

 **Tokoh Tambahan**

 **Feliciano : 16 tahun**

 **Francis : 18 tahun**

 **Ludwig : 25 tahun**

 **Roma : 65 tahun**

Okeh, itu aja yang perlu penjelasan kayaknya haha. Terima kasih yang sudah mau membacaaaa! Mau cuma baca bagian pertama atau yang mana juga dan yang mau baca tiga-tiganya terima kasiiiih. Apalagi yang review tiga-tiganya, terima kasih bangeeeet x"DD Seperti yang telah kuberi tahu sebelumnya, Omegaverse ini kuberi beberapa perubahan pribadi jadi wajarkan saja kalau ada yang beda dari Omegaverse biasanya. Maaf untuk semua error yang ada dan semoga kerasa feelsnya ya :""

 _Mind to review, please? Thanks before_ :)


End file.
